The present invention relates to an intraocular lens having a lens with a main lens part and a recessed part.
Such a lens with a distance part and a near part is described in EP 0 858 613 A, U.S. Pat. No. 6,409,339 and EP 2 219 065 A from the current inventor, and which are incorporated by reference as if fully set forth. These documents disclose contact lenses, but also refer to intraocular lenses, IOL's. A lens of this type differs from other lenses in that the reading part is located within the (imaginary) boundary of the distance part. That is to say the reading part is on or within the imaginary radius of the outer boundary of the distance part. If a partial part is used this is preferably made as a sector which extends from the centre of the lens. A reading part is thus recessed with respect to a distance part. This lens proved to have many possibilities. There is, however, room for further improvement. One of the problems of the known intraocular lenses is the occurrence of halo's and other visual artefacts that can occur at various light conditions, especially under low light conditions.